


hoots and hollers

by oxfordcommas



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buckley-Diaz Family (9-1-1 TV), Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Domestic Fluff, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Secret Relationship, kind of, no beta we die like owen strand when i catch him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxfordcommas/pseuds/oxfordcommas
Summary: Buck and Eddie werent necessarily trying to hide their new relationship, but they wanted that honeymoon phase to last just a little bit longer before telling their coworkers. Until Eddie slips up one day.Or, Buck and Eddie get their 118 reaction like Madney and Bathena.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 337





	hoots and hollers

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something i thought of at 3am and worked on. enjoy!

Buck woke to the sun shining through Eddies bedroom window. He smiled to himself as he smelled the familiar but never monotonous smell of Eddies house, and Eddie. He turned to find Eddie still fast asleep, he knew if he got up and started getting Chris ready, Eddie would wake up. Buck had a habit of waking up earlier than his and Eddies alarm when he was going back to work after a few off days. He couldn't help it, he loves his job, he was like a little kid on the first day of school. He grabbed his phone from the night table on his side of the bed and checked the time, 6:48. It was only 10 minutes before they needed to get up, so he decided waking up Eddie a few minutes before they needed to get up was a great idea.  
He leaned over and Eddie already started stirring. Buck started peppering his entire face with light kisses until Eddie smiled, eyes still closed, and Buck placed a chaste, but longing kiss on Eddies lips. Eddie opened his eyes and reached up, putting his hands on either side of Bucks face, pulling him back and smiling.  
"Good morning" Eddies voice was thick with sleep, but his eyes were bright and alert.  
Buck smiled ear to ear "Good morning, Eds."  
They rolled around for a bit, talking about nothing, trading light, feathery kisses and laughing.  
"We should get up" Eddie said, after he had turned his alarm off. Buck kissed him deeply, pulled away, and nodded. Eddie closed his eyes and sighed, but there was a small smile at his lips. He pulled Buck back for one more kiss and moved to sit up on the bed. He stretched his arms out and yawned, Buck leaning over and wrapping his arms around Eddies waist, head resting on the bed near Eddies thighs.  
"Get up, you leech." Eddie said, but he laced his fingers with Bucks, and Buck could tell he was smiling when he said it. Buck nodded against Eddies side and detached himself, standing up and walking to the bathroom while Eddie left the room to wake up Christopher. 

After Buck had set out 3 plates of eggs, toast and strawberries for each of them, Chris emerged from the bathroom and Eddie moved from his spot in the kitchen watching Buck, to the dining table.  
"Buck are you staying over again tonight?" Chris asked, toast in hand.  
Buck smiled at his hopeful tone but shook his head.  
"Sorry bud, I'm working a longer shift then your dad so I wont even leave work until tomorrow" Christopher frowned at that, but Buck perked up and said "but hey, If its okay with your dad, I'll take you to that new dinosaur movie after school tomorrow." Chris' somber expression left his face quickly, turning into a grin that spread across his whole face. He eagerly turned to his father. "Is that okay?" Eddie smiled and ruffled his sons hair. "No problem, bud. I'll come along too, if thats okay." He knew it was, but giving Christopher the option to spend time alone with Buck was something he didn't want to take away. Buck looked at him mischievously, "I'll allow it." He tried to sound nonchalant but he was smiling too wide to hide it. Christopher was practically bouncing in his seat for the rest of breakfast. 

As Eddie put his truck into park, Buck look around the station parking lot, after confirming it was empty he leaned over the console and pressed a firm kiss to Eddies lips. Eddie smiled into it, knowing they wouldn't be able to kiss for the next 24 hours.  
"When are we telling them again?" Buck asked, pulling away, staying inches away from Eddies face.  
"I mean, whenever we want I guess. But I was thinking of waiting just a little longer."  
Buck nodded "Yeah, I want to hold out on all their hoots and hollers for a little longer" He said with a smile. Eddie chuckled and nodded, leaning in and pressing a final chaste kiss on his lips. They parted away and got out, walking into the station. 

"Carpooling again, boys?" Hen called from the ambulance. Buck shrugged as Eddie headed into the locker room, Chimney following close behind, having just arrived.  
"Spent the night after movie night" Buck called back to her.  
Hen rolled her eyes, smiling "Just get married already!" Buck tensed for a second, he knew she was kidding, but it still makes him a little nervous every time one of their coworkers makes a joke like that. It wouldn't be the worst thing for the 118 to know he and Eddie had finally gotten together, but the honeymoon phase had been lasting over a month and neither of them wanted to deal with the questions and the excited looks and the invasion of their relationship just yet. He smiled playfully and held up his hand, wagging his ring finger at her, turning around and heading to the locker room. 

~

After Eddies 12 hours were up and the rest of the crew was upstairs on the couch, Eddie timidly approached Bobby, bag in hand and dressed in his mundane clothes. "Thanks for letting me off early, with my Abuela still recovering from her flu and Carla needed to get home and Buck..." He gestured to a sleeping Buck sprawled out on the couch, mouth hanging open and a book in his lap. He smiled sweetly and turned his gaze back to Bobby. "yeah, just thank you, so much." Bobby clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Of course, Diaz. You know we can always work it out" Eddie smiled and nodded, before heading to the couch and picking the book off of Bucks lap and squeezing his bicep.  
"Buck, I'm off. Sorry to wake you" Buck's eyes fluttered open and he reached out to lay his hand on top of Eddies. "It’s okay. I wanted to walk you out." He was much more awake now, a smirk playing at his lips. Eddie grinned back at him and detached his hand. Buck followed closely behind him as they made their way down the stairs and out the front doors. Once they reached Eddies truck Buck pulled him in by the arms quickly and pressed a firm kiss to his cheek and then his lips. Eddie grinned and kissed him back lightly.  
"See you at 8?" Eddie asked, hands on either side of Bucks face. Buck grinned. "Cant wait. Love you" Eddie was a little taken aback. They had said they loved each-other before, but never in a conscious romantic context. "Sorry, is that weird? Too soon? I just thought since-" Eddie cut him off with another kiss, deep and full of love and trust. "Love you, Buck" he breathed as soon as he pulled away, Buck smiled and gave Eddies bicep a final squeeze before parting and turning back to the station the smile not leaving until the bells rang through the station as soon as he stepped inside. 

~

"Can we go see Buck?" Christopher asked as Eddie was tucking him under the covers.  
"What, now? It's bed time, Chris" Eddie placed the blanket over Christophers shoulders and straightened out, standing next to his sons bed. Christopher shook his head.  
"Before school? We can wake up super early and get breakfast for all of us and give it to Buck at the station!" Christopher was already so excited about his plan, saying no would be cruel. Eddie pondered for a minute, figuring out the logistics and what time they would have to be up. He looked at Chris, who's face hadn't wavered since he asked.  
"Okay we can, but you cant put up a fight when I wake you up at 6 o'clock." Eddie was trying to sound stern, but he was so full of fondness for the bond his son and boyfriend had formed, it was hard not to sound giddy. Christopher grinned and nodded his head. Eddie breathed a laugh and ruffled Christopher's hair.  
"Okay, lights out. Love you, kid."  
"Love you, Dad" Eddie smiled and turned off his light, smiling to himself as he went to his own bed. Setting the alarm for 5:45am with a pinch of regret, but the warmth from the moments before lingered until he closed his eyes and sleep found him. 

~

Eddie groaned as he woke up, but he remembered Christophers plan, which settled Eddie into a subtle feeling of excitement as he woke Christopher and got them ready for their little trip. Christopher was practically bouncing off the walls from the moment he had opened his eyes and pushed through the tiredness from the early hour. They got ready fairly quickly, since there was no need to make breakfast and they wanted to spend as much time at the station as possible. Christopher practically ran to the door as soon as he finished putting his socks on, Eddie following close behind wearing a plain henley and jeans. "Ready to go, Bud?" Christopher nodded excitedly and didn't wait for Eddie to open the door and make his way to the truck.  
They pulled into the station, Christopher holding two greasy bags of breakfast burritos and a smile plastered on his face that hadn't faded from the night before. Eddie lifted Christopher out of the car and decided he would carry him into the station since it was early and even though he hid it well, Chris was still reasonably tired.  
They trotted into the station and were met with bright smiles and excited cheers once Hen and Chim spotted the food. Hen and Chim made their way over to the Diaz boys and Christopher held out one of the bags. Hen and Chimney said their hellos and thank you's before heading upstairs to eat, passing Buck, who was descending with a wide smile on his face.  
"Buck!" Christopher might as well have jumped out of his dads arms when Buck approached. Eddie took the bag of food and passed Christopher off into Bucks open arms.  
"What are you guys doing here?" He directed his attention to Eddie, before continuing "I'm gonna see you in like, two hours" he questioned, though he wasnt complaining.  
"Somebody missed you" He said eyeing Christopher, who was snuggled into Bucks neck and hugged him tightly. "Plus I thought it'd be nice to bring everyone breakfast."  
Buck smiled, "And you wanted to see your amazing firefighter boyfriend on the job" he joked quietly. Eddie rolled his eyes playfully, smiling and shoving Bucks shoulder. "Because I dont see that enough" he replied. Buck jerked his head towards the stairs. "Wanna head up? Bobby wont mind you joining for breakfast." Eddie nodded and walked behind Buck, who was still holding Christopher, up the stairs. 

They all sat down at the long table and ate their burritos in a comfortable silence until they were done, then settling into light chatter. Not long after Bobby had finished telling the table a story about his year as a probie, that Eddie knew was dramatized for Christopher, Eddie checked his watch and set his hand on Christophers arm. "Its time to go, Bud. We gotta get you to school." Christopher frowned. Hen booed from across Eddie which made Christopher laugh, Eddie shot Hen a thank you look and looked back to his son. "Come on, kiddo" Eddie said standing up. Christopher nodded solemnly and stood as well, before turning to hug Buck again. They separated and Eddie looked down to where Buck was still seated at the dining table. 

"See you at 8?" Buck nodded happily. Out of instinct, he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Bucks lips.   
"See you." Buck replied.

It was Hens immediate gasp that caused Eddie to look at Buck with wide eyes. Buck froze, looking at Eddie and then Chimney who looked like a deer in headlights, Bobby, who was smiling and nodding, and then back to Eddie. A small smile spread across Eddies face, he closed his eyes and turned his head to where Hen and Chim sat, still frozen in place. Buck started laughing before Eddie joined. "We were going to tell you soon, I swear" Buck said, still laughing to himself.  
Hen finally spoke up "How long?" she said, smiling so wide Eddie though her cheeks might burst.  
"About a month, but you all know it had been brewing for a while." Chimney nodded at that.  
"Took you idiots long enough." Bobby stated, a small smile at his lips. "Buck, you'll be doing paperwork for the next hour, sorry kid." Buck smiled at Bobby.

His approval meant a lot to both Eddie and Buck, but he knew Buck and Bobby shared something no one else at the 118 did, knowing Bobby was okay with it was extremely relieving.

"Okay, we really have to go." Eddie gestured to where Christopher was standing impatiently near the stairs.  
Buck hopped out of his seat, “I’ll walk you out” Eddie nodded. 

They descended down the stairs, Chris now in Bucks arms and Eddie holding his crutches.  
They stood near the trucks. 

"Sorry to leave you with all this.” He gestured to Hen, Chim, and Bobby now standing at the railing, watching them intently. Buck laughed, setting down Chris and ruffling his hair. 

“I think I’ll manage.” Buck replied, leaning in and giving Eddie a quick kiss. Eddie pulled away and looked at his coworkers shouting their ooh’s and ah’s from the railing. They both laughed and Eddie waved and turned around, making his and Chris’ way out of the station.  
"A month? A month! And you said nothing!" Eddie heard Hen yell at Buck from just outside the station, he chuckled to himself, dreading the conversation they would be having when he came to pick up Buck with no child present.


End file.
